


Epiphany

by thepatchmatrix



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And it's not even edited, Angst, Cry with me, Gen, I wrote this in less than 10 minutes, Inspired by Art, Realizations, Sad, i dont even know anymore, i really should be sleeping, instead I'm crying over fictional characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepatchmatrix/pseuds/thepatchmatrix
Summary: Ignis knew how it would end before it even began.Inspired bythislovely piece byKaciartover on tumblr.





	Epiphany

Have you ever had a moment of realization that, once it comes, is stunning both in its content and the absolute lack of surprise you ultimately feel? And you know that this epiphany has been lurking in your subconscious for weeks or days or years but you’ve been suppressing it because you don’t want to acknowledge just how radically your world will change. Inevitably, these moments occur when your focus is at its lowest, like when you’re just about to fall asleep or you’re making coffee in the morning.

Unfortunately, for one Ignis Scientia, his moment came in a hot shower after a long day of meetings and corralling Noct and Prompto. He’d been minding his own business, rinsing shampoo from his hair when, out of nowhere he realized that Noct was going to die and there was nothing he, or anyone, could do about it.

Now, most would take this thought with a grain of salt. Of _course,_ Noct was going to die, everyone did eventually. But, what Ignis’s brain had finally pieced together after years of study and overheard conversations and his own healthy dose of pessimism made for a heartbreaking future. Because, eventually, Insomnia would fall beneath the staggering might of Nifilheim and their daemonically enhanced MTs. This would, in turn, lead to the downfall of Eos, if the old prophecies were to be believed. And in the end, the True King, _Noctis_ , would give his life to reignite the world.

And all it had taken to spark this not-so-new epiphany was a conversation between The King and his Shield just a few hours before.

He’d been early for a meeting. Regis and Clarus had been quietly talking at the end of the conference room, heads tilted toward each other. It was a familiar sight with Regis seated at the head of the table and Clarus standing beside him, his hip pressed into the table. In the few moments between when he’d entered the room and the two men had noticed him, Ignis caught “Noct” and “True King” used in conjunction with each other. Mind already consumed by the meeting’s particulars, he filed the moment away for later consideration.  Then, in a way so gradual it was more suspicious than any abrupt end to their conversation would have been, they turned to Ignis and began going through the pre-meeting briefing with him while they waited for the rest of the advisors to show.

Now, Ignis stared, unseeing, at the tile in front of him as his thoughts finally coalesced into a coherent, heartbreaking picture. The water ran cold.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short as hell and I don't even care. I was trying to work on other things when I really should be sleeping and then then this happened instead.
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me about writing and sad shit on [tumblr](http://thepatchmatrix.tumblr.com/)


End file.
